1 year here
by Stella Stargaze
Summary: This is a short oneshot celebrating my first full year on this site. There are characters from Kingdom Hearts and Megaman X as well as Sonic. I just put it in Sonic category since that's what I've mainly wrote. A couple of my RL buddies are featured in here. Hope you guys like it!


**Hey everyone! This is just a cute little story to celebrate my first full year of this site! I've gotta thank Melodious Nocturne for getting on here in the first place. She's one of my best buddies who sadly had to move to California. :( But we still stay in touch! She's in here along with a short cameo of another one of my real life besties at the end. And I even included some of my future plans in here so enjoy!**

"Stella!"

The brown eyed girl turned her head towards the owner of the voice that had called her, "Hey Melodious. What's up?"

The short black haired girl with rectangular glasses leaned over the couch to look at the laptop of Stella's lap, "Nothin much. What are you writing?"

"Thing for my one year anniversary on this site."

"We breaking the fourth wall now?"

"Yep."

She stayed silent for a minute, watching her type until Stella spoke up again, "Thanks for introducing me to this site by the way."

"No problem. It's fun introducing people to this stuff."

"Like you did with Kingdom Hearts?" she asked though she really didn't need to, "Actually now that I think about it you're kinda the one who made me turn into a nerd."

Melodious took a small bow before she was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Yo! Anyone home?"

Stella jumped up about five feet while Melodious simply turned her head toward the door. After landing Stella changed into a teal wolf with a purple and a navy blue jacket that reached to her waist.

Melodious switched to a gray koala in a short green top with a white undershirt and jeans.

"Sonic!" Stella yelled, whirling around.

The hedgehog laughed at the wolf's reaction and turned to Melodious, "Does anything surprise you?"

"Nope."

"I have tired."

"Of course you have," Sonic fell down onto the couch next to Stella, "You working on Underground Unleashed?"

"Shhh! You're not supposed to know it's not real!" she spastically waved her arms at him, making him laugh even more.

"Fine! Fine!"

"Hey guys."

Once again Stella jumped and whirled, "Dang it X!" she switched her appearance to a brunette repliod with teal and purple armor and a z saber that doubled as bow/gun.

"What did he do?"

"Sora!" she tried to change again but Sonic stopped her before she could.

"Might as well just stick to your normal look Stell."

She sighed and changed back her normal human look. As did Melodious. "Where did you guys come from?"

"What we can't come visit a friend?" Sora asked, taking up a spot next to Melodious.

"No. You can. I would just prefer it if you didn't scare the crap out of me when you did." The brunette retorted and started to hit him while he tried his best to dodge.

While the two were having their little bout X walked up to the couch and noticed the still active computer start to dim to sleep mode, "Hey, what's this?" he asked as he woke the laptop back up.

"My writing." She answered simply, taking the computer back away from his, "I was interrupted."

"Cool! Can I see?" Sora leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look at the screen.

This closer proximity however allowed Stella to shoved a pillow in his face and hold it there until he backed up, "No. It's not done yet."

"Aw."

"Hope you've got good plans for the next year." Sonic commented while Sora pouted.

"Yep. I'm even planning on extending to other series besides yours," she told him, poking his nose and laughing when he receded, holding onto said nose.

"So you'll get to write stuff for me too?" X asked as he tried to sneak a peek at her writing.

"Yes," she shooed at him as she caught his intentions, "I can write up something for X9 since they probably won't make another one even though they left it on a cliffhanger! Frickin Capcom." She added under her breath. "And you too Sora. Though since they have announced KH3 (finally) I won't have to do any continuation stories on yours."

"Yay!"

"You're going to write Kingdom Hearts? Gasp!" Melodious placed a hand over her mouth in exaggeration.

"I will throw the pillow again," Stella countered. A smile dulling the threat slightly.

There was a small burst of laughing accompanied by a couple of flying pillows which was quickly interrupted and restarted by-

"Was'up?!"

"Gah! Siver!"

The boy ran for his life with Stella right on his heels and a laughing room right behind them.

** Thanks for the awesome year everybody!**

** Sora: The story is over now! I can read it!**

** Stella: Good grief.**


End file.
